Harder, Sensei
by Meguchin
Summary: [MidoTaka, Yaoi] What kind of surprise is waiting for Takao when he enters his apartment? A quick, smutty fic in celebration of Midorima's birthday in two parts. WARNING: Explicit sexual content, for mature readers only.


Enjoy!

* * *

**Part 1**

It had been a long day. Takao fished out the keys to his apartment from the bag he was carrying, opened the door, and proceeded to take off his shoes.

"S-sensei…"

Huh? Takao turned around in surprise, only to see Midorima on the ground in front of him. He was sitting on his knees with a pouty look on his face, but the most pressing detail was that he was in a dark blue school girl uniform.

"T-takao sensei…" Midorima whimpered again shyly, looking anywhere but directly at Takao. He tugged at the red ribbon around his neck nervously.

Takao swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth, closing his eyes and trying to compose himself. "Shin-chan, what're you doing exactly?" His voice seemed calm and put together, but he could already tell that he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back for much longer.

"Sensei… You told me you would give me private lessons after school today…" Midorima looked up at Takao through his long lashes, slowly lifting the hem of his skirt with both his hands.

Takao finally lost it.

He threw his bag to the ground and pounced on Midorima, picking him up princess-style. Despite hesitant protests from Midorima, he rushed to the bedroom and threw Midorima on the bed.

"Taka-" Midorima could barely get a word in as Takao once again jumped on the bed, on top of Midorima. He gave Midorima a sly grin.

"Don't worry, my dearest Shin-chan. Sensei will be gentle."

Takao ran his hands along Midorima's legs, stopping at the thighs. He licked his lips and put his head under the skirt, only to find a pleasant surprise: Midorima's perky dick sticking out from under women's panties.

Takao felt his own dick twitch. He wanted relief, he wanted to get inside Midorima, but he wanted to play around with his cute Shin-chan a little first.

Takao proceeded to gently kiss the insides of Midorima's shapely thighs, kissing them and licking them as he pleased. He could feel Midorima twitching and hear his faint moans from above. "Takao… Stop teasing me…"

Takao inwardly laughed and moved on to the main dish: Midorima's penis, of course. Without taking the panties off, Takao kissed Midorima's twitching cock and played around with it; putting it inside his mouth, gently applying his teeth to it, moving it around with his tongue. Once he felt like he had tortured Midorima enough, he reached in and pulled it out.

_Ah, Shin-chan's dick is so pretty_. He had always thought this, and continued to admire it as he held it by the shaft with his right hand, and put the rest of it into his mouth. He licked it the way he knew Midorima liked it to be licked, and put it into his mouth as far as he could go. Even though he was doing all the work, he felt like he was the one getting harder and harder by the second, if that was even physically possible anymore. The fact that Shin-chan's whole body seemed to be twitching and bucking only added to the stimulus.

"T-takao, I'm gonna come-" As soon as Midorima said this, a fountain of semen squirted into Takao's hand.

Midorima slumped down onto the bed, panting hard, and Takao came out from under the skirt. "Takao, I'm so sorry-"

Takao laughed quietly, and seductively licked the hand that Midorima had came on. "Shin-chan, you taste so good… But now it's your turn." He proceeded to unbuckle his pants and take off his boxers. He sat on the bed with his legs open, and pointed to his hard, erect penis.

Midorima sat up, and got onto all fours. Takao could still see the blissful blank stare in his eyes that only the climax of pleasure could bring, and a trail of drool that had fallen down his chin. Midorima crawled over on all fours, his eyes set on Takao's cock. As soon as he was in reach and before he could start, Takao reached for his face. He held Midorima's face by the chin, and wiped off the drool with his thumb. "Shin-chan, I love you so much," he whispered, and drew him in for a quick kiss.

Midorima hungrily put his tongue out and tried to lock Takao in a passionate make out session, but Takao broke the kiss and smiled. "I'm waiting, Shin-chan."

Without a word, Midorima attacked Takao's penis. He held it in his left hand like it was some sort of treasure, while caressing it with his mouth and tongue.

Within a few short moments, Takao was already feeling it. "Shin-chan… How are you so… good…" Takao could barely speak as his breaths now were coming in bursts, his back arching in pleasure.

While he was still getting sucked off, Takao reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He opened the lid, dousing his entire hand, throwing the bottle away when done.

"Shin-chan, put your ass up a little," he said, using his clean hand to take Midorima by the hip and help prop him up.

"Mmm- mmm Ta…ka…o-" Midorima mumbled as he passionately continued to pleasure Takao, complying to Takao's instructions at the same time.

Takao reached under the skirt and probed Midorima's ass with his fingers until he found the hole he was looking for. He slowly inserted one finger, and felt Midorima let go of his dick for a moment, gasping and moaning in the process. Midorima continued to gasp and his back arched even more as Takao's finger made its way in deeper, looking for the sweet spot.

Takao used his free hand to grab Midorima's hair and push his head back down onto his still erect penis. It didn't take long before Midorima was eagerly sucking him off again, with the occasional moan and twitching as Takao continue to swirl his fingers inside.

It wasn't long before Takao was about to climax. "Ahh, Shin-chan," he breathed, taking Midorima by his hair again and forcing his mouth away from his own cock. Midorima looked at him questioningly, but it all became clear when Takao aimed his dick at Midorima's face and came all over it. Midorima whimpered, but waited until Takao was done obediently.

Takao grinned and sat up on his knees, pulling Midorima up as well. He kept his finger inside Midorima, continually rubbing it in the spot where he thought his precious Shin-chan was feeling it the most.

"Shin-chan, turn around."

Midorima obediently turned his back towards Takao's chest, still on his knees.

"Ah, hah, ahhhn-" Midorima's moans were cut short as Takao put his fingers inside his mouth. Takao had wiped off his own cum from Midorima's face, and now was playing around with his tongue. Midorima greedily lapped up the semen from his fingers.

"How do I taste Shin-chan?" Takao asked slyly, completely aware that Midorima wouldn't be able to formulate a proper answer. Takao started to swirl his finger a bit more aggressively, and as a result, Midorima began twitching and moaned even louder.

"Mmmm, mmmm," Midorima replied. Takao smiled and kissed the back of Midorima's neck, while slowly starting to slide in a second finger.

Midorima's whole body jerked backwards, and he began to pant heavily. Takao maneuvered his fingers around inside expertly, while continually nuzzling and kissing the nape of Midorima's neck.

Finally, it was obvious that Midorima couldn't take anymore. He had been jacking himself off with one hand, but it wasn't enough. With what seemed like a lot of effort, Midorima brought up the hand that he had been propping himself up with and took out Takao's hand from his mouth, much to Takao's surprise.

"T-taka…o…." he murmured through his heavy breathing, "Please, please sensei- Put it in me…"

Takao didn't stop, and instead, starting rubbing Midorima's insides even more furiously. "Nnnn? What did you say Shin-chan? What do you want in you?"

"Hah, ahhhn- Sensei, I want your huge cock inside me… Hahhh…"

Takao felt himself go rock hard again. How could another grown man be so goddamn cute?

"As you wish, Shin-chan."


End file.
